icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Murray (ice hockey)
Swedish | birth_date = | birth_place = Bromma, Sweden | draft = 241st overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 2003 }} Douglas Murray (born March 12,1980 in Bromma, Sweden) is a Swedish ice hockey player, currently playing defenceman for the Pittsburgh Penguins in the NHL. He was drafted in the 8th round, 241st overall by the Sharks in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. While he is listed in many places as Doug Murray, his mother has expressed a dislike for the name Doug because, when pronounced with a Swedish accent, it sounds like "dog". This resulted in Murray requesting that he be referred to by his full name. Playing career From the 1999–00 season to the 2002–03 season he played for Cornell University. While at Cornell, he served as Captain his senior year and was twice named a first team All-American. In the 2003–04 and the locked-out 2004–05 season he played for San Jose's minor league affiliate, the Cleveland Barons, and contributed both offensively and defensively, leading the team in plus/minus and being second on the team in points for a defenseman. He also served as an alternate captain. NHL career During the 2005–06 NHL season, Murray was called up to San Jose, due to various injuries plaguing the team's defense. In his short time there, he gained praise for his physical presence, as well as solid defense, from such San Jose organization members as TV color commentator Drew Remenda. Murray renewed his contract with the San Jose Sharks in June 2006, signing a three-year-deal worth $1.65 million. Part of that deal was a $150,000 signing bonus. In late September 2008, Murray agreed to a four-year contract extension with the Sharks. The contract is supposedly worth US$10 million. His first NHL goal was scored in his 115th career game on February 21, 2008, against Martin Biron of the Philadelphia Flyers. However, he would later score three goals and add an assist in a preseason game against Anaheim, provoking many hockey fans to humorously claim Douglas Murray was the next Bobby Orr. During the 2009 NHL offseason, San Jose Sharks general manager Doug Wilson rejected a trade from the Ottawa Senators and their G.M. Bryan Murray that would have sent a package including superstar Dany Heatley and pest Jarko Ruutu to San Jose because Ottawa wanted Murray as part of the return. In the pre-season game of September 26, 2009, Douglas Murray performed his first NHL career hat trick, scoring 3 even strength goals against the Anaheim Ducks, leading to the 6-0 shutout victory. International career During the 2008 IIHF World Championship, Murray checked Russian player Aleksey Morozov out of the game. Morozov suffered a severe concussion, while Murray received a match penalty. Personal Murray's maternal grandfather is Swedish hockey player and olympic bronze-medalist Lasse Björn. His paternal ancestors originate from Scotland. While his cousins all have Swedish names, Murray's mother preferred to be different and gave her children Scottish or English names. Murray's brothers are named Charles and Ted, with a sister named Roseanna. Awards *Named to the ECAC First-Team All-Conference Team in 2002 and 2003. *Named to the NCAA East First All-American Team in 2002 and 2003. *Named to the ECAC All-Tournament Team in 2003. *Named to the ECAC Best Defensive Defenceman in 2003. *Nominated to the Hobey Baker Memorial Award Final Ten in 2003. *Awarded the Cleveland Barons Rubbermaid "Player of the Year" (along with Josh Gorges) in 2005. Career statistics External links * * SJ Sharks profile on Murray * Uber Dispensing Company home page Category:Born in 1980 Category:Cornell Big Red players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Swedish hockey players Category:Worcester Sharks player Category:Cleveland Barons (AHL, 2001-2006) player